An integrated circuit (“IC”) includes one or more semiconductor devices. The recent trend in miniaturizing ICs has resulted in smaller devices (comprised of smaller components), e.g, memory ICs, which operate at lower voltages and consume less power yet provide the same or increased functionality at higher speeds. With such miniaturization, memory ICs have become more susceptible to thermally induced errors, radiation induced errors, or the like. Types of damage to a semiconductor device caused by radiation include persistent lattice displacement (which typically is persistent) and/or ionization effects (which typically is transient). Types of errors in the operation of the semiconductor device (operational errors) include hard/permanent errors and soft/one-time errors. Lattice displacement tends to induce hard/permanent operational errors. Ionization effects tend to produce soft/one-time operational errors. Thermally induced operational errors tend to be soft/one-time operational errors.